You Make Me
by hansolosprincess
Summary: A one-shot with Han & Leia as newlyweds. Rated M for a reason..


The Millennium Falcon's autopilot brought the Captain and the Captain's wife closer to Coruscant. Stars whirled around the infamous ship as it closed up on its destination. The newlyweds had been visiting Chewie and his family on Kashyyk for a ten days trip but they were now heading home.

Leia awoke first in their cabin on the Millennium Falcon. Snuggled up with her head crooked on her husband's shoulder and an arm around his waist she let out a yawn while checking the time. Her frustration by the fact that she had woken up so early was quickly replaced with comfort as Han made a small smile in his sleep and pulled her even closer with his arm draped around her lower back. Leia couldn't hold back the smile. To think that just a few years ago this man had driven her insane with his remarks and that she now could not imagine life without him still amazed her. And to think that a cocky smuggler would end up being a general and husband of a Princess, and that the day she lost her family she would find a new one. _Well, life can really surprise you_, Leia thought, as the list continued on in her head.

A few minutes later Han let out a soft groan as he blinked and slowly opened his eyes. As his tired eyes met Leia's, a smile was formed on his lips.

"Good morning sweetheart" Han said.

"Morning." her hand reached out to pull back to the messy hair that had fallen into his eyes.

"Had a nice sleep?" he said before looking over at the alarm and let out a louder groan this time. "Why the hell am I awake and it's 0545?"

Leia let out a small laugh on her sigh, "Well, I don't know the reason for that, but I guess it had nothing to do with a bad dream because of the smile you had on your face while sleeping." she teased him. Han opened his mouth to say something but Leia continued, "And yes thank you, I had a nice sleep."

"Watchin' my while I'm sleepin' are ya, princess?" Han said with his infamous grin, "Must be a pretty good sight".

Rolling her eyes at his comment she sighed once again and said, "Well, the sight isn't _that _good."

Han put on a hurt face and rolled them over so he was on top of her, "What did ya say princess?" as he started kissing her neck.

As she whimpered at his touch she answered him with a voice that sounded a little more defeated than she would have wanted it to, "I said.. the sight wasn't as good as you thought it was."

This time his mouth assaulted the sensitive spot right behind her ear, "Still can't hear you".

Starting to form a sentence again, Leia lost the words when his right hand gently cupped her breast. "Han" she sighed at his touch while her hand quickly found its way to the back of his hair, pulling softly through its thickness.

Sensing that the conversation was over and with a winning smile on his face, his mouth left the spot behind her ear to trace down to her left nipple and swirled his tongue around it.

As his mouth went lower and his tongue slipped into her belly button she let out a low moan. As he spent his time there longer than she had wanted, she looked up at him and Han noticed the desperation and he knew exactly what she was asking for. He just wanted to tease her a little first. "Something wrong, your highness?" he asked in his most innocent tone.

"No" she let out on a gasp as his mouth finally started moving lower and kissing her everywhere but where she wanted it the most. When he finally reached the most sensitive part of her body she gasped.

As his tongue slowly circled around her and his mouth assaulted her in the most pleasurable ways, he looked up to see her eyes tightly squeezed shut while letting out soft moans.

His magic fingers had also found their right place and it brought her higher and higher until she finally let out a whimper, gasping his name.

As she tried to regain her breath, he made his way back up to her head, kissed her and lay down on his side, next to her. After a few moments she turned her head to look at him and gave him a satisfied smile, which he returned. "I take it you enjoyed that."

She eyed him a look saying the obvious answerwhile her hand slowly made its way to his erection.

Han let out a groan and his eyes shut as she slowly started moving her hand up and down, noticing his already hard member, pausing to say, "I wasn't the only one who enjoyed your little stunt."

As he opened his eyes he looked at her, "No.. I found it more than enjoyab-" his sentence was cut off with a gasp when her hand started repeating the motion once again.

"Leia.. I'm not gonna last very long.." he mumbled, indicating her to stop.

Her hand stopped its movements and she quickly climbed on top of him, straddling him.

She started at a slow pace where his hands were at her hips but it didn't take long before the pace got quicker and his hands were roaming all over her body. The moans and incoherent whispers from both parts indicated that they were getting closer. As Leia finally reached her high of ecstasy, she brought Han along with her.

She collapsed on top of him, both panting and trying to catch their breaths. After a few moments when they both had calmed down a bit, Han whispered in Leia's ear, " Ya know what, for some reason I'm actually glad I woke up early this mornin'."

Leia blushed slightly and raised her head to look at him and instead of giving the typical _why-of-course-you-are _answer to Han's comment, she said, "So am I."

Suddenly Leia's comlink went off. She groaned in annoyance as she reached her arm to grab it from the night stand. She rolled off Han and sat on the edge of bunk as she took the call.

After finishing the call, Han looked at her with a slightly disappointed look as he had heard what it was about and what her answer was.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Leia reached an arm to strokes his cheek.

Han placed his hand on top of her "I thought you said that you were not going to work at all during our vacation."

"I know, Han. I'm sorry, it's just that Mon said it was very important. And I mean, it's just one meeting, it will be quick." She gave him a reassuring smile.

Han sighed. "Fine. Just promise you'll make it up to me later." He gave her a lopsided grin and winked at her.

She smiled at him with a twinkle in her eye, "I promise." as she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

Looking over at the clock and realizing they soon have to get up since they're closing up at their destination, Leia stood up and started heading towards the 'fresher to take a shower.

"Can I join you, sweetheart?" Han said in a very seductive way, looking at his wife's beautiful, naked body.

_How can he be so handsome? _Leia asked herself. _Perhaps a quick- No Leia, you don't have time._ It took all the strength she had when she turned her head slightly to say, "Sure, but keep your hands to yourself, Captain, I have a meeting to be at and the ship do not land by itself."

He sighed in defeat as she disappeared into the 'fresher.

* * *

The landing went well (how could it _not_ when the Captain is the best pilot in the galaxy) and as they moved down the ramp together Han suddenly stopped. "Well.. if you're off to that meeting I might as well stay here and fix the ship. There are a few pipes that needed some repairing."

Leia gave him an apologetic look. "Han, I'm sorry, I know we were supposed to have this day off too, but it was important." She took his hand. "I don't think it'll be a long meeting sweetheart. And wait for me here and when I get back we can have lunch together before going home, okay?"

Han nodded and gave her a small smile as she rose to her toes to give him a goodbye kiss.

"I love you" she smiled as she broke the kiss.

"Love you too, princess." He said as her gave her one last kiss before she left.

The meeting went well but took longer than expected and when Leia got back to the ship it was closer to dinner than lunch. Leia apologized and once again reminded that she would make up for it later before they went to eat dinner.

However something they did not except had happened when they arrived at their apartment.

A few hours had passed since the arrival when Han was pacing back and forth in the living room with police officers swirling around in the apartment. "But how could not _anyone _have noticed that something was wrong?"

Leia rolled her eyes once again at the tone of Han's voice. "Han, for the last time, there are 285 floors in this building; I don't think people consider it strange when someone is moving." She was studying the boxes of the, few, remaining stuff that had not been stolen.

"But our neighbors… I mean, they practically took _everything_. Okay, I get the people who break in and steal the expensive and small stuff, but who the hell decides to start stealing beds and couches?" Leia sighed and opened another box. "And in an apartment right in the middle of the city!", Han continued.

"Oh, Han please be quiet." Leia gave him a stern look that finally made him stop talking. He sighed in defeat and sat down on the floor next to her, wrapping an arm around her. "Sorry," he muttered, "I just can't believe they took it all. I mean, your stuff, _personal _stuff from your family and Alderaan.."

Leia looked up at him with a sad smile on her lips and lifted her hand to stroke his cheek. "I know... but it's okay, Han. It's nice of you to be so caring, though." She kissed him on the lips and he started to deepen the kiss, but she pulled away realizing there were several other people in the room. "Not now" she whispered and turned to the box again.

"Can't imagine why they didn't steal those, princess" Han said and looked at the two small wooden figures she was holding in her hand, the ones that Han had purchased a time ago, that Leia absolutely had hated.

"Oh, I can come up with one reason or two." She smiled evilly at him "Too bad they didn't take them. Seems like they took the pink crystal flowers I bought.. they should have left those instead."

"Oh, they took those? Something I'm actually glad for.." Han said before moaning in pain when Leia slapped his shoulder. "Shush, you scoundrel" Leia smiled and continued going through the boxes.

When the police were done with their investigation of their apartment and had left, the couple now stood together in the empty living room. Darkness had fallen over the city and the light that shone on them was the ceiling light, without the beautiful crystal lamp, but only a light bulb.

"Luke said we could stay at his apartment for the night." Leia said.

"I had better plans for us that does not really fit when sleeping on your brother's couch, princess."

"And what would those plans be..?" She innocently asked, looking into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Oh, I'll show you." His eyes darkened and he wrapped his arms around her small body as he kissed her. She responded with equal fervor and put her arms around his neck, nipping at the back of his hair with her fingers. As his hands reached the zipper of her simple dark blue dress she broke the kiss and stopped his hands.

"Han we need to stop now.. we can't.. where are we going to sleep?"

"We can sleep here princess. And you promised to make it up to me." his hands stroke her back smoothly and he gave her a lopsided smile.

"I will make it up to you later, I promise. But Han, sweetheart, I'm not going to be sleeping on the floor. The hotel.."

"No," he groaned "I don't wanna go to the hotel.. we're finally home again-"

"Well, I'm not sleeping on the floor." Her determined look left him defeated.

"Okay, how about this? What if we go to the store and get some things so that we can sleep here?"

"You know what, that reminds me of something." She raised her eyebrows a little.

His face wore a blank expression "Really? I have no idea what you're talking 'bout."

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." She smiled at him and continued, "Something about moving to our new apartment before we got married." She looked around the room. "It was empty when we got here. _Someone_, I am not giving any names but he is a smartass, "

Han opened his mouth to say something when she put her hand over his mouth "hush, I'm not finished. As I was saying, _someone_, had accidentally told the movers it was the week after that we were about to move in, which meant that the apartment was completely empty."

Her hand dropped from his mouth. "Do you remember any of this?"

Han gave her a very innocent look, stroking her hair softly. "Uhm, not really..."

"And then we decided to have a sleepover here and we went to buy some blankets, pillows and stuff."

"And what happened after that?" his eyes suddenly darkened a bit and he gave her an intense look.

Leia was not going to let him get away with his playing-innocent-game and instead she took upon his role, giving the answer she knew he wasn't looking for, "We made a bed with all the stuff, by the window over there."

"And then?" his voice was low and deep.

"We ate dinner.." it was hard to resist him by the look on his face as it sent familiar tingles to her stomach.

"And then..?" his lips almost touched hers.

"We-" she was so lost in his eyes.

"Go on." His voice was barely a whisper.

"My memory is a little dull.." she mumbled and gave in, "but it was something including the two us, _naked, _I think.."

"Now, _that's _the part I remember." He said before kissing her deeply.

She got lost in the kiss and started to unbutton his shirt. He backed her up against the wall and stripped his shirt from his arms without breaking the kiss. As his mouth moved down to her neck, making her sigh with pleasure, he started tugging at her dress, pulling it over her head.

His hand reached to touch her breast through her bra, kneading softly before his fingers expertly unwrapped the clasps, letting it fall to the ground. His eyes studied her beautiful form before his mouth found her breast and she moaned softly, pulling her fingers through his hair.

As the last piece of her underwear fell to the ground and his mouth once again was at her neck and his fingers softly had started stroking the most sensitive part of her body, her eyes were shut and her mouth was slightly open.

Suddenly she was overcome with the need of having him inside her so she switched positions with him, Han now with his back against the wall, making him stop his movements. Never letting her eyes leave his, her hands found his belt and unzipped his pants, making them fall to the floor before he stepped out of them.

As her hand slipped inside of his boxers, stroking him, he let out a low moan and instinctively shut his eyes tightly.

"What about the sleeping arrangement, princess?" he managed to get out.

Her hand stopped its movements, catching his gaze once again. "Sleeping is overrated." She pulled his boxers down as he smiled at her. "Besides, I promised to make it up to you so I've got other plans for tonight."

His smile widened. It did not happen too often, but he loved it when she lost control like this.

He quickly lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, and turned them around, now her back resting against the wall as he entered her.

They moved together, slowly, with soft sighs and exclamations of pleasure.

When dawn came, they had at some point during the night made a bed on the floor with the clothes left from their trip. Not that they needed a bed, or at least not intended for sleeping.

The End

- Thank you so much for reading. This is my first fanfiction and I would be so glad if you would tell me what you think about it.

This fanfiction was inspired by Zyra M's story "First Night in a New Home", which you need to check out! ( s/8784293/1/First-Night-in-a-New-Home)

I apologize for the grammatical errors; English is not my first language.

Much love,

hansolosprincess


End file.
